The Power Of Depression
by TPianoNarwhal
Summary: Phoebe is left depressed as she struggles to cope with her mothers death. Leading her to be bulimic and a self harmer, Prue and Piper are determined to help her, even looking in The Book Of Shadows to find ways to help their baby sister. Will Phoebe be okay?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N- please be aware, i haven't watched much of Charmed, i'm 14, so it ended when i didn't even know it existed. I will try my best. Please review.**_

* * *

Ever since their mothers death, The power of 3 had suffered, mostly Phoebe. It effected her badly, Prue and Piper had tried and tried to be there for her, but it never changed.

"How are you Pheebs?" Prue settled down on the chair beside her, a mug of steaming coffee in her hands.

"Fine" Phoebe said bluntly, staring into the distance.

"Phoebe..." Piper joined Prue, sitting on the edge of the arm chair.

"Why don't you believe me when i say I'm fine?" Phoebe snapped, before shooting up from her chair and locking herself in her room. Days like this were normal, Phoebe began to shut down after Prue and Piper had deep conversations about their mother, especially on occasions such as her birthday.

* * *

Days could go by where Phoebe would not talk, at all. Not even a single word will spill out her mouth. She would hurt herself, she was also diagnosed with bulimia, she just wanted to see her mother.

It was the evening, night was falling, Piper was still up, when she heard gagging in the bathroom, walking up to it cautiously she knocked on the door.

"Pheebs? Is that you sweetie?" Piper asked through the door, she grabbed a spare set of keys (The got them keys when they first learnt Phoebe was bulimic, she couldn't be trusted in a locked room) and unlocked the door, there was Phoebe, her dead eyes and messy hair appearance was normal.

"Phoebe, stop" Piper pried Phoebe away from the toilet, grabbing a tissue she wiped her mouth. "What's wrong Phoebe? You can either tell me, or we can let Prue deal with this. She will only get mad"

"I said that i was fine" Phoebe replied coldly, shoving her arm away from Piper.

"No, you aren't fine, it's obvious. Please just let me help you"

"Your really want to know?" Phoebe asked, her voice softer.

"Yes.." Piper replied, they both sat down in Phoebe's bedroom.

"Piper, I'm not normal okay. Sometimes i wonder, what if i wasn't like.. this. What if the power of three never had to exist, i wish i could lead a normal life sometimes.. and i can't handle this pressure. I will never be normal, who defends he world from warlocks? Nobody. Apart from us. I never got to meet mum, i miss her so so much its unbearable, i want to see her, i want to be with her. Piper, i can't handle being me" Phoebe cried, it was the first time she had ever opened up to anybody. "Don't tell Prue. She wouldn't understand" Phoebe begged, Piper nodded, and enclosed her baby sister into a hug.

"It's okay, but this... you making yourself sick, cutting, it won't help. You shouldn't meet mum just yet, she wouldn't like to see you like this, neither would grams" Piper assured her. "I promise this will get better Pheebs, you just have to let us help you, sound good?"

"Okay.. i guess. I don't think i can stop this thought Piper. I need to do these things just to stay sane" Phoebe told her.

"Phoebe, i can help you get through this, let me talk to Prue" Piper asked, only to see Phoebe's face, drained of colour, scared and terrified.

"No, please Piper, you said you wouldn't. She cant know!" Phoebe interrupted, tugging at her cardigan more and more.

"I mean, tell her how to react, i won't tell her what you told me, i'll just say that i can deal with this. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Okay" Phoebe said shyly, Piper tucked her in, leaving Phoebe to fall into deep slumber, tomorrow would be difficult, Prue really does just want to help Phoebe, but sometimes she can get a bit angry. Piper was in control now.

**_A/N- Please review? Any advice would be appreciated :)_**


	2. Humiliation And Home Truths

_**A/N- Please review? Any advice is appreciated, i hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

"Prue, listen, it's about Phoebe" Piper walked up to Prue, who had her head in her hands. She looked up straight away at the mention of Phoebe's name, concern struck her eyes.

"What Piper? What is it?" She became impatient as Piper tried to find the words she was looking for, all she could do was make a goldfish impression, no words could be spoke, Piper then eventually spoke.

"Look, i can deal with this, she doesn't want you to know why she is upset. Prue, i am helping her, just don't get angry. It isn't helping."

"Are you serious, Piper! She is my baby sister, she is bulimic, she self harms, and you won't tell me what the cause of this is, Piper i have a responsibility for all of you! What happened to The Power Of 3, that doesn't just refer to us being witches, we stand by eachother. Now you're kicking me out the loop!" Prue shouted, Piper stood there bewildered as to what to say.

"Look, the important thing is, is that Phoebe has opened up to someone, right? She needs our help. I would do the same for you and Phoebe if it were you" Piper assured her, Prue looked unconvinced, she gave her the look, the type of look an older sister gives to a naughty child.

"Fine. But, you better do good Piper, i swear, if Phoebe shows no improvement at all this week, then i shall personally go to the book of shadows and find a cure. I will also talk to her."

"Yeah okay. Give Pheebs some space, she needs it" Piper walked out the room, before dragging herself upstairs. Phoebe as usual, was sat up in her bed, the blanket protecting her from the cruel harsh world she lived in.

"Hey Pheebs." Piper sat down on the bed next to Phoebe, still staring into the distance. "Look, i spoke to Prue, she will keep her distance, i haven't told her why you are upset" Phoebe slowly peeled her eyes away from the wall, glancing at Piper.

"Really?" A tiny smile crept up onto her face, mostly disbelief, when Prue had her mind set on something it was difficult to make her think otherwise.

"Yeah, so.. do you want to talk?"

"I guess. If we have too." Phoebe looked to her older sister, who hands were inching closer and closer to hers.

"So, how are we going to sort out better coping methods for you?" Piper asked Phoebe, she didn't want to boss her around, Phoebe needed to decide how she was going to get better, otherwise, Piper would leave one day, and Phoebe would collapse.

"Don't know, i think my way is fine. I'm just doing what is necessary" Phoebe told her, shrugging her shoulders.

"Necessary? Phoebe, you don't deserve any of this. Is this why you cut, because you feel like its necessary?"

"Yes. It's fact anyway Piper. Its obvious, i'm just being a pain towards Prue, lets face it, i've always been the odd one out. I can't sort out my priorities, i can't focus on anything. Piper, i'm worthless. I should just commit suicide" Phoebe replied argumentatively, it struck her what she should just said... how it just spilled out of her mouth.

"Phoebe, you could not be more wrong, i would die if you went anywhere, you are not a pain towards anyone, you are not worthless, you are my beautiful baby sister. Don't do this to yourself, Phoebe i love you so much, please please don't attempt anything like that.. you know it would kill us all." Piper cried, she dived into a hug with Phoebe, pulling her towards a her a little hard than needed. "Anyway, we both know that if you died, mum and Grams would bring you back." Piper said, wiping away the salty tears that were now flooding down her cheeks.

"I can't believe you. I can't. It's me now Piper, I'm the sister who is messed up. I just want to see mum, I need her, now more than ever... i never saw her, yet, i feel empty. Numb. Bulimia and cutting means i feel something, but at the time i portray myself to others how i see myself. Ugly, wounded and broken." Phoebe admitted, her hands shaking as she fought off the oncoming tears.

"Phoebe, i see you as a wonderful woman, a beautiful baby sister, my little hero. I know that you know how you see yourself is wrong, i know for a fact that you know we would be upset if you went with mum and Grams. You just need to believe it." Piper stood from the bed, before searching Phoebe's bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Phoebe edged herself to the end of her bed, onlooking her sister rummaging through boxes.

"Disposing of these." Piper held up a razor, what hurt the most was that there was dried blood on the metal object. "It's for your only good, from now on, you can have meals downstairs with me and Prue. You come to me whenever you have an urge to be sick or cut yourself." Piper informed her, she span round, to see Phoebe sobbing.

"Please no.. Piper. Let me be sick, and i'll stop cutting. I can't give up both at once" Phoebe begged, moving closer to her sister.

"Sorry Phoebe, i don't want to hurt you like this, but i'm preventing you from killing yourself. This needs to be done." Piper hugged her sister tightly, putting the razors in her pocket so Phoebe couldn't grab them. Phoebe just glared at her, what was she going to do, she felt like she had just lost the most important thing in the world.

"Phoebe, this is going to sound.. well. Phoebe, look, we need to examine your body, if there are any deep cuts we need to heal them. You can't just put clothes over it and hope for the best. We need to clean them, make sure there is no chance f infection."

"We?" Phoebe gulped. "Prue, too?"

"Yes, she knows this stuff better than me. I'm sorry I'll make sure she won't say anything about it apart from talking to me about the actual medical stuff, promise" Piper held her sisters hands, before leading her downstairs.

"Prue?" Piper asked, still holding her sisters hand, while Phoebe looked away, anywhere but Prue.

"What is it?" Prue stood up, hoping she might actually be told what was going on"

"I need you to.. help me examine Phoebe, check for any injuries which need tending too" Piper let go of Phoebe's hand, letting her sit down on a chair. Piper crept closer towards Prue, walking to the sink she quickly whispered in Prue's ear.

"Don't say anything about the extent of her injuries, prepare for the worst, we may need to get some bandages, i just need your help dressing them etc, you're better at that stuff than me" Piper grabbed a bowl, filling it with water and grabbing clean towels.

The trio headed upstairs, Piper stayed near as Phoebe undressed leaving herself in just a crop top and really short shorts, leaving her scars exposed. Sitting on a stool, and looking down in shame, Piper let Prue come in, exchanging looks as they realised just how bad their little sister felt about herself, her arms and legs were covered in scars and fresh cuts.

Mumbling to each other every now and then they dipped the towel in water with some antiseptic cleaning Phoebe's wounds.  
Hissing in pain she held onto Piper's hands.

"Its okay sweetie, we're nearly done." Piper told Phoebe who had tears coming down her cheeks now, she hated feeling so showcased. Her scars there for them to see, she never felt more embarrassed or ashamed.

"We're done honey" Prue said, nodding just to confirm to herself, after Piper double checked there were no more cuts that needed to be cleaned, Piper nodded to Prue. Prue began to wrap up the deep wounds, Piper just held Phoebe's hand, reassuring her in the process.

"Sorry that you didn't feel like you could talk to me Phoebe. I really am. I'm incredibly sorry, just know that i love you" Prue told her sister, Piper smiled to herself, yet Phoebe still had her head down in shame.

"Phoebe, you okay? It's finished. Promise. "

"It just stings a little." Phoebe mumbled.

Prue left the room, she didn't even need to be asked, she knew that was best. Piper watched in the most discreet way as possible as Phoebe got changed again, she didn't want Phoebe to cut herself, so she had to monitor her.

_**A/N- Please review this, any advice is greatly appreciated :) Hope you enjoyed. **_


	3. Over The Edge

_**A/N- Please review? Didn't get any reviews last chapter.**_

* * *

"Prue?" Piper walked into the kitchen, carrying dark bags under her eyes. Phoebe had spent a lot of the night crying, as Piper tried to re assure that she was a kind, warm hearted person.

"What? Is Pheebs ok?" Prue asked, Piper just nodded.

"As expected, i guess. I don't know how she feels at the moment. She is in the bath, no razors are with her."

"How long has she been in there?" Prue suddenly asked, panic struck her face.

"That hasn't got to do with anything, Prue we need to talk about getting Phoebe some couns-" Piper started, only to get cut off by Prue who had a very impatient look on her face.

"Piper! How long?" She demanded.

* * *

"An hour or so." Piper informed Prue, only to chase Prue up the stairs. They reached the bathroom, only Prue wasn't going to stand around and wait. Her fist collided with the door repetativley.

"Phoebe! Open the door!" Prue shouted. No Reply. Prue started to kick the door.

"Calm down! I'll get the key" Piper stated, leaving Prue pacing outside the door. Piper returned, unlocking the door, they found Phoebe under the water, she had tried to drown herself.

"Phoebe!" Piper and Prue pulled her out the tub, Piper could only watch as Prue started CPR, breathing air into Phoebe's lungs.

"Come on Pheebs... Please stay with me" Piper begged, stroking Phoebe's hair as Prue attempted to save her life. Phoebe let out a small cough, Piper and Prue sighed with relief.

"It's okay, you're alive" Prue helped Phoebe up slowly, Piper wrapped a towel around her sisters naked body, trying to keep her warm.

"Phoebe, please never ever do that again" Piper hugged her tightly. "I love you" She whispered in her ear, Phoebe just closed her eyes as the warmth from Piper's breath made contact with her ear. Prue stared, unsure of what to do. Her sister just attempted suicide, it hadn't sunk in yet.

She let out her emotions, sobbing, holding Phoebe tightly. "Phoebe, why? You're my sister and i love you too much to let you go" Prue hugged her even more. Phoebe said nothing at all.

"Phoebe, now its time to talk, I'll go if you want, you can talk to Piper. Just you need someone" Prue told her sister, Piper detatched herself from Phoebe, who was shivering in her towel.

"Stay" Phoebe mumbled, Prue turned round, and sat down next to Phoebe, who now had her head rested on Piper's shoulder.  
"I'm evil. That's my biggest fear. We've seen people die, because of us. I'm scared." Phoebe whispered, Piper and Prue either side of her.

"No! Phoebe you are not evil, there is not a single bad bone in yor body!" Piper asserted.

"But-"

"No Phoebe. Not but. You need to believe this now. Before you end up hurting yourself again" Piper had tears coming down her face.

"I want mum" Phoebe begged her sisters, still crying, and still shivering.

"We all do, Phoebe, mum doesn't want you to join her, you're better off here. We all miss mum. But, that's why you got us see, mum brought us all to this world to protect eachother. The Power Of 3, stand by eachother" Prue assured her sister.

* * *

**HOURS LATER AT DINNER**

Prue and Piper had kept a watchful eye on Phoebe for the rest of the day, she was never alone. Literally. Prue was finally able to communicate with Phoebe.

"Dinner's ready!" Piper said, she tried to seem perky, but it was obvious it wasnt really there, she placed the big bowl of spaghetti on the table, so te trio could serve themselves.

Phoebe obliged to joining them, taking a really small portion.

"Phoebe, youre gonna need more than that, you're really weak at the moment and we need to get some sugar in your system" Prue told her, before adding more to plate.

"I can't eat that, let alone what i gave myself" Phoebe replied coldly, placing a hand to her cheek and resting her arm on the table, hiding away from her sisters judgemental and dissapointed looks.

"Try Phoebe, i know you can. You need to. For your health" Piper begged her, moving Phoebe's arm away so she could look at her. Phoebe took a few strands, before eating it. It was poison, she instantly had the urge to throw up, her legs twitching to run. She really wanted to leave, now, and Piper could tell. "It's okay Pheebs, you're doing great."

Phoebe could give a small a nod in reply, she managed to sit there for another 10 minutes before running out, presumably to get some sort of release.

Piper stood up straight away, she wanted to aid Phoebe, but got stoppped by Prue. "Let her have some time, I don't think she will do anything drastic, she knows full well that we will stop her" Prue told her.

_**A/N- (I do this on my other stories) Madeleine Beth McCann was 3 years old ( 9 days away from her fouth )when she went missing in Portugal, Praia Da Luz. She has been gone since 3rd May 2007. Help find Madeleine. Still Missing Still Missed. Haleigh Ann Marie Cummings went missing from her home aged 5 on February 10th 2009, she hasn't been found either. Still Loved Not Forgotten. Have Hope Haleigh. Also, 5 out of 6 cases of child abuse are not reported, would you be that one person who does? Every 2 seconds a child is abused. Stop Child Abuse**_


	4. Taken

_**A/N- I apologise that these updates will be getting slower, i have many exams coming up. Please keep one little girl in your mind in the upcoming month, her name is Madeleine. Madeleine Beth McCann, im pretty sure you wouldve heard her name, she is a missing child. May 3rd will be 7 years without her, May 12th will be her 11th birthday.**_

Phoebe sobbed, a small wailing sound could be heard from her bedroom, she was unable to control all her emotions, sometimes she "slipped" this would have an easier aftermath than her bottling it up.

"Hey Phoebe, you feeling a little better?" Piper walked into the room, which now only had the muffled sounds of whimpering, Phoebe was sat against her bedframe, trembling. The room was silent, only Phoebe could be heard.

"I slipped... again. I let my guard down, i shouldn't have. I'm sorry" Phoebe mumbled, even though it was really quiet, it was as if she was shouting.

"Slipping is good, it gives you a chance to get back up. When you held it in, you were falling, we could try to catch you, but it usually didn't work, now you've fallen, we can get you up" Piper said metaphorically, moving closer to her vulnerable baby sister.

"Tomorrow, everything will be better right?" Phoebe rested her head on Piper shoulder, who was now had her arm protectively around Phoebe, stroking her hair.

"Of course, if you let us try to make that happen. I think a better day starts off with a fresh start. You know what that means right Phoebe?"

"Yes." Phoebe replied bluntly, peeling herself away from Piper's hold.

"That means, no hurting yourself, no throwing up, and you see a counsellor. Definitely no events like this morning. Eh? How does that sound?"

"Piper, i need to do them things. Its not a want, its a need, I have to. You know that."

"Phoebe, you've told me that many many times, i just dont understand why you would want to do this to yourself.." Piper started, realising this was an opportunity to understand her sister more.

"everytime i eat, i feel myself getting fatter, and fatter. It's horrible, so i either dont eat, or i eat and throw up. Its a rule of mine now. Piper, i dont hate food, in fact i would die for food right now.. but i can't. I look in the mirror and hate myself. Every single morning, i wake up alive, knowing i've hurt everyone i loved, knowing my mother is not with me, knowing nobody is proud of me, knowing i'm worthless. Piper, its horrible knowing the truth."

"Phoebe, you have no idea how proud we are of you. You really dont get it do you? We love you, sweetie. i would do anything for you to stop feeling this way about yourself. You are beautiful, perfect, and amazing, i know me saying this isnt helping.. so i want you to write five good things about yourself every morning? It will work." Piper suggested, devastated at the things her sister was saying. Of course it was better than Phoebe self harming or attempting suicide.. she just wished none of this had happened.

"Why would you proud of me now? I'm killing myself slowly." Phoebe stated, seeing her sisters shocked and confused look she replied "I know, i'm not healthy in any way at all."

"Because you're incredibly strong. Phoebe, you have gone through an unbelievable amount of pain, us being witches, mum's death, everything. Phoebe, i don't think i know someone just as quite as strong as you."

"Prue"

"Phoebe, you know Prue loves you right? She just struggles to help you. I swear, she does love you. She does care, she really does. Even if she doesn't deal with these sort of things in the right way, she does try." Piper told her, once again wrapping her arms around Phoebe.

"Can i go for a walk?" Phoebe asked out of the blue, awaiting her sisters response.

"Phoebe, i dont think that is a good idea."

"Why not?" Phoebe asked, a saddened look painted her face, she needs some time to herself, in the fresh air. Without prying eyes stalking her.

"How do we know you're not going to herself? How do we know you'll be okay. Phoebe, you tried to kill yourself.." Piper said, a tear began rolling down her face as the last 5 words, she never thought she'd speak them.

"You can check me when i come back, you can see that i wouldn't have cut myself."

"Phoebe, promise me, that you will come back" Piper begged her, her sister had adopted her previous position, sitting with her arms wrapped around her legs.

"I promise, just give me an hour or two alone, i need time, to think things through." Phoebe stood up, she was aching all over, and she couldn't shake up the empty feeling in her heart, the numbness that seemed to intoxicate her whole body.

"I will call you every 20 minutes, if you don't reply, i will come looking." Piper warned her, she watched as her baby sister dragged her feet out the door, she hated Phoebe being out so late, but being cooped up inside really wasn't going to help.

* * *

Phoebe walked through the empty street, the lights gave her guidance on what way she would go. She just followed the pavement, and followed her instinct, sure enough, Piper called 20 minutes later. On the dot.

"Hi Piper, i'm alive" Phoebe sighed, she wished she didn't have to answer, she wanted a full hour to herself.

"Okay, are you okay? You can come home early if you want?" Piper asked, slight desperation was evident in her voice.

"I'm okay, and no, i'll come back in 40 mins." Phoebe replied, trying to ignore the raspy voice that was Piper's.

Hanging up, Phoebe continued down the street, before a man came up to her.

"Hi, you look lost? You ok?"

"Yeah im fine thanks" Phoebe replied, building up her pace. The man soon followed.

"You hungry? If so, i can take you to amazing restaurant just a few blocks away" He replied, still rushing after her. Phoebe always followed her instinct, this one wasn't good, something about him was really off putting, not like on a date where you dont like them, but something scary. Something terrified her.

"No really I'm okay.. thanks for the offer, but i should go" Phoebe closed up, blocking out anything the man asked her, building up her pace faster ad faster, soon she was speed walking, in between a jog, sometimes making a small sprint.

Suddenly, someone grabbed a hold of her, Phoebe was hauled backward, she couldn't get away no matter how hard she tried. It was horrible, terrifying. She couldn't breathe as a grubby hand slapped her mouth, preventing her from making any noises but barley audible pleas.

She was abducted. Nobody knew but her.

_**A/N- I hope you liked this chapter, i would like to once again apologise that these updates will be quite slow. I'm sorry, as much as i would like to spend an entire day and write a stories, that just isn't possible. Any reviews are welcome :)**_


	5. Worry, Wishing and Wrong

_**A/N- Sorry i haven't updated in ages, needed to get some inspiration. Madeleine McCann is now 11 years old, and has been missing for 7 years. Tell at least one person her story? I have my Madeleine shirt and wristbands now :) Please review?**_

* * *

_**PHOEBE POV**_

The vile smell intoxicated my nostrils, it smells of vomit, dirt, and rot. I feel the need the throw up, the sheer terror of what's going on isn't helping. However, i have a feeling if i do throw up, these people wouldn't help me.

I open my eyes once more, just to catch a glimpse of the outside world, to have a slight clue of where i may be. I sit up slightly, only to have a pair of arms thrown onto me, forcing me down. The man in the back seat, rummaged through the rubbish laying on the floor. Pulling out a blanket, he wrapped me in it. Not the comforting way, only small tears in the blanket allowed me to breathe, it was so hot.. so so hot. Get me out! I want to go home! To Piper and Prue, i need them! I go to shout, begging for them to leave me alone, but nothing. My voice is caught, i fear if i speak, that i will throw up.

As we go farther and farther into wherever we are, the roads gets less car friendly, I'm thrown side to side on my back, only encouraging the bile rising in my throat to be released. My eyes burn as i let the tears fall, why can't i go home, why did they take me? Remember how bumpy the road is... remember it was off a motorway. Remember, you'll need it when someone comes to rescue you.. then a unwanted thought comes into my head, would anybody know I'm gone, would anyone look for me? Will Piper hate me for not coming home? My thoughts are interrupted, the car jolting thought as it comes to a halt. I hear two voices, both male. A man comes forward, he must be in his forties, brown eyes with a deathly stare, brown greasy hair, and a sharp nose. He swipes the blanket off me, I jump in fright, no no no please stop, my heart is beating fast, I feel like I'm going to throw up again, he pulls out from his pocket a blindfold.. why would i need that? I have no idea where i am. He tugs me by my hair, and puts the blindfold on me rather viciously, the tears stopped, all i can focus on now is staying in control of my body.

Then we walk, one of my shoes had fallen off, but i couldn't get it back, all i could do was try to hop along the rough and harsh terrain, however that was unsuccessful, they were pulling me along so fast. The last thing i ever heard that night was the slam of a door. I was now alone.

* * *

_**AT THE HOUSE**_

"She said she would call me! She's supposed to be back by now!" Piper was pacing up and down the kitchen, running her hands through her hair.

"I'm telling you now, when she walks through that door, she is in for a lecture. No more going out alone" Prue said sternly, leaning on the counter top watching her younger sister intensely.

"Prue calm down, we need to be there and support her when she walks through that door, not fire insults at her"

"If she walks through that door! She could be lying in a ditch right now, and we wouldn't know. We can only assume the worst until she answers her damn phone!" Prue shouted, slamming her fist down on the counter. Piper took a deep breath in, dealing with Prue when she was angry was a fight not worth fighting. When Prue had passion, when Prue believed in something, no one could take that away.

"Okay, lets just at least be relaxed when comes home, fighting wont fix anything"

"Fine" Prue eased a little, still angry at Phoebe, the worst could've happened for all they knew, or she could be down at the chippy being a complete idiot. She wouldn't know.

"I'll go set up her bed, and prepare some hot chocolates, when she gets home, we can have a chat with her. Find out what else might be going on in that little head of hers" Piper smiled, hoping to lighten the mood.

"I'll keep trying her phone" Prue darted out the room, 18 times she called, No answer.

* * *

_**PHOEBE POV**_

Entering "the shack" which was merely a house that was falling apart, that was abandoned, that had been set up with old furniture, and a mattress, just for me.

"Sit there" A man said, i later learned his name was 'Ernie', I'm sure that probably wasn't his name, but, i could only take his word for it. I sat down,i fidgeted with my fingers, before i reached into my pocket, the men watched me carefully, and told me to put whatever it was back. I sighed, my phone was gone, it must've fallen out of my pocket.. i couldn't do anything. None of this was believable.. was this actually happening? Was i going to die tonight? Prue and Piper would be going out of their minds. I continued fidgeting with my fingers, not daring to look up.

Looking them in the eye was only going to glue their image in my mind.. I didn't want to know them. I wanted to go home, to my sisters.. the people who loved me. Everything that had happened to me, me and Prue, my self harming and bulimia.. none of that mattered any more. I wanted to go home, i wanted to have Prue yell at me for arriving home late, I wanted a hug from Piper, let her tell me everything would be okay.. I wanted to wake up in my bed, realise it was just a really horrible nightmare. However, i knew full well this was happening, it was reality. My nightmares were never this vivid, never this real.

Ernie passed me a glass of water, it was only at that moment did i realise how dry my mouth was. I took a sip, letting the water course down my throat, the cool liquid only reminding me this was real. Not a dream. The other man sat down next to me, i tensed up, i was terrified, i wanted to move away, go to the other side of the room and curl up in a ball, but i was too scared to move. He placed his arm around me, all i could do was look down or look away. "We're sorry. We needed you though." He and Ernie began talking about stuff, i learned that his name was Harley. Ernie and Harley continued muttering things about me, how long this would go on for, where they would keep me.

My mind overflowed with thoughts of Piper and Prue, what would they think of me now? The sister who ran away, the sister who killed herself? They don't know where i am, or what's going on. I didn't even notice Ernie coming towards me, until i felt a sharp sting in my arm, my eyelids felt heavy, next thing i knew, i was lying on the old rotten couch, fighting to stay awake. The men began to coo in my ear, assuring me everything would be okay, that i wasn't going to die.

How was everything going to be fine? Everything would be fine if they returned me I'm not a piece of property! Everything would be fine if i could go home..


	6. Hope

_**A/N- Review?**_

Phoebe POV

I awoke on the mattress, my back aching so much from a restless night. The last thing i heard that night was a lock, the echo of the bolt sliding across the door, and then the small click at the end...

"Prue, Piper... please find me. I'm sorry." I muttered to myself, my small whisper was like a shout in this silent room, rocking back and forth, i begged that my sisters forgave me. _Please say they know, please let them find me._

* * *

_**PIPER AND PRUE**_

Piper walked down the stairs of the manor, to find her sister sitting on the steps, looking out to the road.

"Prue, what are you doing here?" Piper settled down beside Prue, handing her a mug of steaming coffee.

"She didn't come home, Piper. Phoebe hasn't come home, she hasn't called me, and i even searched. I asked her friends if she went to one of their houses, nothing!"

"Well, its been 24 hours.. should we report her as missing person?" Piper asked, looking deeply into Prue's sky blue eyes.

"Yes. I'll do that now, you find some photos we could use" Prue stood up, taking a deep breath in to contain her composure. Piper followed, heading straight to the living room, passing the full hot chocolate that was left out for Phoebe.

She scrambled through the photo album, overlooking photos of her mother, Grams, Prue, and Phoebe, Phoebe had the biggest smile she could manage in every photo, she was such a happy cheerful girl, and would bring her older sisters to a fit of laughter, or a roll of the eyes. Typical Phoebe, making the people around her hopeful and happy... only, now they had no idea where she was, what she was doing. If she was even alive.

"Come back Phoebe... Prue's losing her mind.. I'm losing my mind"

* * *

_**THE SHACK**_

Phoebe looked around the room, her eyes diverting left and right to find a means of escape, captivity wasn't her strong suit. Demons, yeah she could handle that, Prue and Piper always came to save her. Mortals grabbing her and hauling her into a car, then going to a place where who knows. No, that she couldn't handle.

"I promised i would come back Piper, I will" Phoebe ran her hand at the bottoms of the wall, seeing as it was made out of particle wood, and the house was so weak, surely she could break her way out?

"Why couldn't i have Piper's power!" She could freeze them, run, and hope that someone knew her.

"Leo?" She called, then a string of blue orbs appeared in front of her, Leo stood there, with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Orb me out of here, Leo please!"

"I can't, Phoebe, the abductors will know you can't just leave. They will come looking for you, its not as simple as you think"

"Then tell-"

"I have to go Phoebe, someone's coming" Leo orbed out. Leaving Phoebe alone, again.

"Them where i am" She finished, looking to were Leo once was. The door opened quickly, making Phoebe jump in fright.

"We heard you talking, whar are you? Insane now?"

"Errr... Maybe you were mistaken?" Phoebe said nervously, looking down to the floor, she wanted to please this people, maybe they wouldn't hurt her.. but then again, she wasn't just going to let people insult her.

"You bitch!" Ernie's hand came flying from the side, colliding with Phoebe's face. The burning on her face continued until the men left the room.

"Piper.. Prue, please come and find me."

* * *

_**THE MANOR**_

"She isn't coming home is she? Phoebe would never be out this long unless she was in some kind of trouble, Prue she could be dead" Piper sobbed, resting her aching head on Prue's shoulder.

"Don't say that Piper, Phoebe will come home, she's a fighter."

"Phoebe is so vulnerable Prue, you've seen how she is lately.. I'm terrified" Piper sighed, putting her head in her hands, Prue run her hand up and down Piper's back.

"Piper, I know you're scared, I know you want Phoebe back, and so do I, I'm so worried for our baby sister, but for now, we have to focus on getting her back."

"Do you remember when she used to come into your room in the morning to wake you up, she would come up and join me in my bed when she had a nightmare, we would snuggle up, and i would read her a story. When we made cakes with mum, and she would always eat the cake mixture with a big grin of her face with chocolate smeared all over her little face" Piper smiled, as tears continued to run down her cheeks.

"We are going to see that chirpy little face again, you watch. Phoebe is going to come home, be annoying, and snuggle up with us and watch a film. Promise"


	7. Mother's Love

_**A/N- This chapter was inspired by Stephanie Joan, thank you so much for your PM :) Please review? Also, if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them. Suffering writers block**_

* * *

Prue lay on her bed, looking up to the ceiling listening to the pouring rain as she clutched a photo of Phoebe to her chest, a small tear ran down her face, she had been sobbing for hours, as was Piper downstairs.

"Sorry Phoebe" Prue whispered, she stood up from her bed, gliding towards the window she overlooked the street ahead, the rainc contied. It must be so cold out there.. Prue thought, she winced at the thought of her baby sister on the street alone in such harsh conditions.

* * *

Piper sat the table, her heart melting as she looked through Phoebe's things, her favourite nail polish, her favourite lip gloss, Phoebe had kept a special box of everything that mattered to her, the teddy bear she got from her mother when she was just born, the light up key ring she had got on her first ever holiday, lastly a photo of the 3 sisters, outside their house, all smiling. Piper remembered that day so clearly, Phoebe was so excited, so happy.

Standing up, she went to the kettle to make some cofee. "Damn it!" She cursed, snapping her hand back, she quickly went to the sink to cool her burn. She went to make some food, but all the packets came toppling out of the cupboard. Piper cried, slamming her fist onto the counter top. "WHY!" she shouted, feeling the burn of her anger rush through her body. Taking a deep breath in, she went upstairs to find a distraught Prue crying on the bed, her head buried in the pillow.

Piper reached her arms out, peeling her sister away from the bed, she pulled her close to her. Rocking her back and forth, Prue was strong, and she wouldn't ever show her feelings, not unless it was too overwhelming.

"I'm worried, Piper. It's so cold out there, we don't know where she is, or how she is" Prue clung to her younger sister, letting the tears fall.

"Phoebe will come home, we will find her, everything will be okay" Piper whispered, what she had said, may not have been true and she knew that, but she neeed to convince herself, not just Prue.

"How do we know that Piper? We all thought dad would come back when he first left us, and then we learnt he wasn't. He never came back!"

"That was different Prue and you know it, dad chose to leave us. Phoebe.." Piper quietened down, had Phoebe left them? Had she run away?

"Exactly" Prue confirmed Piper's thoughts. "I'm going to look in the Book Of Shadows, there has to be something there" Prue stood up, Piper chose not to stop her, Prue needed time alone.

"Come on Phoebe, come on please give me something to find you!" Prue flipped the pages of the book, checking twice. Thunder began to start, making Prue jump in fright.

* * *

Suddenly, Prue collpased to the floor in tears, overwhelmed by the negative emotions that seemed to flood over her.

"Prue?" A small voice asked, watching the vulnerable girl that lay infront of her. With no reply, the voice persisted once more "Look at me" Prue lifted her head slowly, determined to cover up the tears that defeated her.

"Mum? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you sweetheart" Patty kneeled down infront of her daughter, holding her arms, she put her head against Prue's.

"What's wrong mum? You never come unless something is wrong. Is Phoebe dead?" Prue asked, the tears threatening to fall even more.

"This whole ordeal, and now my strongest daughter is broken. The elders, with some nagging from Grams and I, agreed to let me see you." Patty squeezed Prue's shaking hand, she had never ever seen her daughter so hurt.. it killed her.

"Mum, i should've been there, I have a responsibility for Phoebe and Piper, and look what's happened" Prue sobbed, clambering closer into her mothers arms so her head was rested on her mothers.

"You couldn't have done anything sweetie, i can tell you now, that this is not your fault Prudence. Phoebe... she couldn't have done anything either"

"What do you mean Phoebe couldn't do anything? Is she dead?" Prue panicked, only to have Patty calm her down, cooing in her ear.

"Prue, Phoebe was abducted, she isn't dead" Patty informed, Prue turned pale, and all of the sudden she felt sick... how could someone take a girl as young as Phoebe, as perfect as Phoebe..

"Were they demons?" Prue asked, knowing this was something she could fix, she prayed the answer was yes.

"No, mortals"

"Well, where is she?" Prue pressed for answers, she needed her sister back, the rain wasn't bothering her anymore, if someone had her, she could be under shelter? Right?

"I don't know. The elders stopped me and Grams from seeing anything after she was taken, they didn't want us to interfere"

"Interfere! They just lost a charmed one for fuck sake! How can they sit back and do nothing!" Piper walked into the room, looking down to her tear stained sister, and heartbroken mother, the anger washed away. "They..ha- have to do som- something" Piper's voice broke, tears instantly fell. "Why don't they help us? They didn't help at all when Phoebe was depressed, they just watched their special charmed one hurt themselves, why didn't they let you come sooner?"

"Phoebe needed to confide in you, i can't come down here every time there is a problem honey, as much as i would like to, sadly i could arrive in these circumstances"

"How can you be so calm about this mum?" Prue asked

"I'm hurting, I spent the last couple hours crying into Grams, I was like you. Now I'm here for you, its my job to help you and i cant do that if i show how im feeling. I want Phoebe back so badly, trust me sweetie, I'm anything but calm"

"Call Leo" Her sudden realization hit her hard, Prue turned to Piper, looking into her sisters sad eyes.

"We can't Prue, he is too busy with his charges..if we keep taking him away from his charges, he won't be able to do his job, and I'm not losing him again, I've already lost Phoebe."

* * *

**_PHOEBE POV_**

All i could hear was the rain hitting my rooftop like darts, there must've been 5 leaks in my "room". So cold, I shivered as a gust of wind spiked through the small holes in my roof.

A pair of hands grabbed me by my shoulders, and next thing i know is I'm being dragged outside.

"Ernie! Stop! Please!" I begged, the cold making me shiver in his strong arms. I continued to struggle, until i was literally thrown outide. Maybe i could escape.. I began to run, hearing a gun shot behind me, i swivvled round. It was a blank, he tried to scare me, turning back round, i ran again, the wet grass soaking my bare cold feet.

Fences, surrounding me, no way to climb over, barbed wire and no key.. please, i want to go home now.. I walked back to my room, the only shelter i had. That was locked too, I was stuck outside, like a bad dog being sent to his kennel. I ended up sleeping under a tree that night, the cold biting my skin throughtout the night. I felt numb, hopeless.

Reality reavled. I was trapped.


	8. Speak Now

_**A/N- Sorry this is a short chapter, and also not very good. Writers block. Please review? **_

* * *

Phoebe lay there as the bitter cold continued to bite at her skin, the soft freezing cold wind making Phoebe shiver on the floor, she hoped that her sisters were looking for her, and that's exactly what they were doing. Posters, flyers, banners, all with Phoebe's face plastered over them with a "Have you seen me?" captioning each photo in big bold black letters. Prue and Piper were out day and night, wearing jackets and boots to keep from the cold.

Darryl had come over to help with the search, determined to make sure that he could find Phoebe. The sisters had helped him so much, the least he could do was bring back the Power Of Three, bring back their sister.

"Any leads? Sightings? Anything?" Prue pressed Darryl, who could only gawp at Prue's assertiveness.

"There was one, of a woman with brown hair being taken unwillingly off the street and into a car. We believe this may be Phoebe"

"Well, have you found the car?" Piper asked, printing off more missing persons posters.

"Its difficult, there was no CCTV, so all we can do is look for a suspicious looking car that follows the witnesses description"

"How long will that take?" Prue asked, collecting more posters from the printer.

"Could be a few days, weeks. We don't know where Phoebe is, the car could be anywhere"

"There must've been registration"

"The witness didnt recall it, we have very little to go by, I'm sorry. We are doing everything we can to find Phoebe"

"Well obviously not enough!" Prue snapped, instantly feeling guilty for what she had said. "Sorry, I didn't mean that."

"It's okay. Look, are you sure there is nothing magical you can do?"

"No, trust me, we tried a million times already" Piper sighed, placing her hair behind her ear.

* * *

_**PHOEBE POV**_

Days passed by where i was alone, its like they forgot i was even there. Every now and then, Harley would come and tell me an amusing story, all i could do was smile, i had to be on his good side, I had to survive, making enemies wouldn't help at all.

It was so cold in my 'room' Ernie promised that he would get a radiator for it, but i doubt he would. There were days when I'd have to be quiet the entire day, just because Ernie thought someone was onto them. I silently hoped they were right, please let Prue and Piper find me.

Vile smells, and sickening aromas every single day, the smell of alcohol, the smell of waste. I want to go home, is that too much to ask for?

I grabbed a pen and paper, which i found in the abandoned dresser, and began to write.

_Dear Prue and Piper_

_I don't even know how i managed to write this, my hands are so numb. Its so cold here in this place, I don't even know where this place is, all i know, is its surrounded, closed off, and abandoned. Maybe this is my feelings being portrayed as a building._

_I'm sorry I'm the failure of this family, and I'm sorry i was never a good sister when i were younger, maybe this sounds selfish, as i never treated you the way i should've, but please find me. I miss you. Those talks we had about my feelings and that, the day you two cleaned up my scars and cuts was absolutely terrifying, and i felt like my heart had stopped. This is different, I can't breathe around here, and I'm either being under surveillance all the time pr I'm completely forgotten._

_I hate myself, for letting myself get in that car, I should've fought harder, I should've screamed louder. Every single day I'm drowning in my own self pity, or my worst fears and i can't handle it. Whoever has placed this burden on me, please please let me go home.. I already hate myself, I don't need 2 men giving me more reasons why. They are terrifying, I shouldn't write about them, if they see i hate to think about what would happen. The unknown, one of the most scary things ever. I don't even know if I'll be alive after writing this, I could die in the next hour. These people are unpredictable._

_Please don't give up on me, Prue. I know I haven't opened up to you much, I'm sorry. I wish i wasn't such a dissapointment to you, I always seem to get in your way. I love you Prue, I want to see you._

_Piper, I'm sorry, please please don't stress out over this. I'm sorry I always had to be taken care of by you, and that wasn't fair._

Phoebe threw the paper out the window, the wind picked up and she watched her letter float away.

"Please let Prue and Piper find it" Phoebe closed her eyes.


End file.
